discord_general_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walkers
' ' The Walkers "The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." -Mark Twain Initiation You wake up groggily, your head pounding. Slowly you lift yourself up and glance at your surroundings. After a moment of confusion, you realize that everything is in ruins. Books tossed about, door off its hinges, paint splattered everywhere- Wait.. That.. That's not paint... You stand up and move towards the marking, hand outstretched to feel it when suddenly a figure looms in the doorway. You stop fearfully and turn your head. They aren't moving, but they're looking right at you. Instinctively, you pull your hand back. In doing so, the figure twitches. Carefully, you lean away from it, moving closer towards a stained pocket knife on your dresser. As you take a step towards it, the figure stand up straight, growling and foaming at the mouth. You then lunge at the weapon, taking it before then crashing onto the ground. In return, the figure runs at you, their mouth snapping. You yell out and slash the knife at it before kicking it off of yourself. --- You groaned as you stepped out into the light, your arm stinging from landing on it after being attacked. You glance around and find nothing but even more chaos. Flames, blood, screaming. You slowly start for the road to get a better view, but then notice more figures. Panicking you run towards your friends house down the street. Occasionally looking behind you, you see them chasing after you, but they seem rather distracted. As you reach your friend's house, you pound on their locked door. No answer. You look back at the group. they're closer. You then begin screaming, "Everly! It’s me! Let me in! Please!" You then hear a sudden voice. "Don't scream, you'll attract them." You turn around only to notice a group of people. You panic and throw yourself against the door. "Don't hurt me, I have a weapon!" A girl looks you up and down, "No you don't. Besides, we weren't planning on hurting you. That is, unless you want to hurt us." You shook your head to show that you only want peace. "Good." she said. She then glanced around, noticing more of those things coming towards us. "Well, do you wanna come with us and survive? Or stay here and die?" Intelligence Personnel Identities Critical Analysis Gallery TBA TW.png Joining Form - Aj Username - - Oc Name - - Oc Age - - Oc Description - - Oc Personality- - Oc Weapon Of Choice - - Oc Skills - - Oc's Best Fit Rank If any (Not Necessary) - - Discord User and # - - Priority Agreement (Main Group Always Comes First) - - Other Information - Visiting Form - Aj Username - - Oc Name - - Oc Age - - Oc Description - - Oc Personality- - Oc Weapon Of Choice - - Oc Skills - - Discord User and # - - Group You Represent - - Priority Agreement (Main Group Always Comes First) - - Other Information - Leaving Form - Aj Username - - Oc Name - - Reason - - How Can We Improve? - - 1-10 Experience Scale- - Other Information - After Filling Out A Joining/Visiting Form: https://discord.gg/hUEhkcy Category:Human Category:Fluid Realmed Category:Apocalypse